Bonnie Clark
Personal Information Bonnie Clark was actually born and raised on a farm in Randalia, Iowa, she grew liking daredevil shows, farming, and dirt track racing. Bonnie had first moved out California, she wanted to join the California High Patrol, and she finally transferred to central. Bonnie is actually excellent disco dancer. Likes * Dancing * Men * Customize Vehicles * Daredevil Shows * Arcade Games DynamiteAlley030.jpg SilentPartner025.jpg Dislikes * Female Mud Wrestling * Male Stripping * Writing Reports * Office Work * Female Stripping * Male Mud Wrestling * Counseling Victims AnythingButTheTruth005.jpg TrainedForTrouble012.jpg Hobbies * Sky Diving * Tennis * Basketball * Dirt Bike Racing * Karate * Motorcycle Riding * Go-Kart Racing * Drag Racing * Daredevil Performing * Playing Arcade Games * Gymnastics ValleyGoHome!015.jpg DestructionDerby022.jpg Poachers025.jpg SatansAngels024.jpg FortyTonsOfTrouble001.jpg HomeFiresBurning020.jpg Vigilante010.jpg Food * Country Cottage Assorted Chocolates Love Interest * Ray Connor - A stunt man who she had dated on and off again for many years. Ray had offered her a chance to join The Jolie Chitwood Trill Show, she wanted to accept his offer but had declined because of dedication to be a CHP Officer, and they had finally broken up permanently. * Welles - A Los Angeles firefighter that she seem to have a romantic interested in him, she had invited to the CHP annual car wash, Harlan had gotten jealous of him, and started a wet t-shirt contest. They dated a couple of times. * Sgt. Aikens - An older African American CHP detective that she seem to have a romantic interested in him. Aikens had agree to put her undercover during a drug bust inside a modified 1969 Ford Mustang Fastback, she later met him again at a party at Ponch's apartment, and they dated a couple of times. * T.C. Hunsacker - A CHP officer who had recently transferred into Central in order to be trained by both Ponch and Jon as a motor officer, she seem to have a romantic interest in him, she decides to change her hairstyle constantly during everyday of the week in order to impress him, and they dated a couple of times. * Steve McLeish - Another CHP officer who had transferred into Central at least twice in order to fill in for Ponch. She had first met Steve during the summer of 1980 when he had transferred into central in order to be trained by Jon as a motor officer, she seem to have a romantic interest in him, she decides to change her hairstyle constantly during everyday of the week in order to impress him, and they dated a couple of times. * Tom - Another CHP officer who had agree to pretend to be her cousin while going undercover at Chippendales, she had found female mud wrestling vulgar, she had started the raid early into the show, and they dated a couple of times. ThrillShow012.jpg FortyTonsOfTrouble030.jpg NewGuyInTown030.jpg TheKillerIndy006.jpg Accidents * Dynamite Alley - She started hallucinating from the effects of being over tired, she eventually rolled over in her patrol car, and she a hospitalized with a slight concussion. * Ice Cream Man - She receives another slight concussion after bumping her head on a steering wheel of her patrol car. Notes * Bonnie appears in 69 episodes out of 139. * Bonnie did not appear in the final season. * Bonnie drives a 1980 Ford Fairmont in Pastel Sand. * Bonnie and Ponch drive a 1981 Buick Skylark in Beige during an undercover bust. * Bonnie's hairstyles often change from full bangs, curls, soft curls, waves, side swept bangs, and her hair will always be parted on the right side. * Bonnie will often put her hair into a ponytail, updo, and clip in back with berets. * Bonnie drives a modified 1969 Ford Mustang Fastback during a drug dust involving sharks in the Pacific Ocean. * Bonnie lives at the Montrose Villa Apartments which is located at 3010 Montrose Avenue, Glendale, CA 91214. SuicideStunt025.jpg BreakingPoint012.jpg Category:Female Character Category:Female Officer